


labs

by fishysama



Series: goretober 2019!!! [9]
Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Alternate Universe, Career Change, College, Doctor/Patient, Goretober, Goretober 2019, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Mild Blood, Needles, Sexual Tension, Timeline What Timeline, To Be Continued, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 20:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: goretober day 9: medicine (did medicalinstead lmao)hiroki gets his blood done.





	labs

**Author's Note:**

> au where the boys don't meet until hucc's about to graduate..... and also nowaki's a phlebotomist lmao

Five PM on a Tuesday. Hiroki practically falls asleep on his fist, not waiting impatiently, but far too patiently. He could drift off in this moment, stay here forever. In the only crappy blood work lab that his insurance covers, the fluorescent overhead lights twitch. Flies slam themselves against the ceiling. Hiroki, for once in his  _ final  _ godforsaken finals week, doesn’t have to think about anything.

Surely getting blood work done wasn’t the most pleasant way to spend an evening, but there were plenty of other less pleasant ways to spend it. Studying. Being in class. Working on his dissertation. _ ...Huh. _ He can’t think of anything else. Why Hiroki thought graduate school was a good decision will always be lost to him.

“Kamijou-san?”

Hiroki’s head flies up, only now realizing how close he was to falling asleep. He lightly pats his cheeks, blinking a few times. “...Yes…” He slowly rises and gathers his bags— nothing like a good book-buying binge to kill stress!— and trenchcoat.

And then, he discovers what’s in his line of vision, or rather, whom. In the doorway stands an unbelievably tall, suspiciously youthful man. He isn’t lanky as tall men typically are; there’s a mass to him. And yet, he’s not threatening. Gentle. Somehow, he smiles, an action Hiroki can only perceive as impossible for a phlebotomist working an evening shift. Perhaps he’s bled out on the table already and gone to heaven, or at least somewhere to explain this fantastical man.

He’s also handsome. Quiet handsome indeed.

“Follow me,” he almost chirps, gesturing down the hallway behind him.

Hiroki, still drowsy and half-present, emits a soft hum of agreement. He observes the doctor’s hands. A wave comes over him, not a drunkenness but a pleasant two-beer buzz, his limbs feel lighter, his stomach warm. _ Hm. _

He’s led to a room at the end of the hall, one that looks identical to all of the others he’s passed on the way there. He figures there must be some secret code as to which room is picked; the rest were empty as well. And suddenly, a frustration.  _ Wait. Why the hell was I waiting if no one else is here? _ But it leaves him shortly; at least he caught some shut-eye in the waiting room. And now, at least, he gets to observe this man for a bit longer.

_ There’s no one else here. _

Hiroki doesn’t pat his face this time, he slaps it.  _ Argh, what the hell am I thinking!? _

The doctor turns, an expression of concern on his naïve face. And then, he smiles again, his eyes creasing and perfect teeth poking through: “Are you nervous?”

Hiroki snaps out of it, meeting his eyes. “N-No, I…” Blue. His hurriedness fades away with that. “...I’m not.”

The phlebotomist rolls his wrist and presents Hiroki with a palm, gesturing to an empty seat. He does not laugh but inhales sharply: a whistling sound. “Don’t worry about it. Everyone has a fear of needles, I think. There’s nothing weird about it.”

Ah, but Hiroki did not have a fear of needles. He isn’t afraid at all, actually. Just anticipating. Thinking up scenarios. “...Yeah.” He sits down, resting his left arm on the area provided.

The doctor opens a cabinet; his back stretches. He pulls out a small plastic basket of test tubes totaling at ten, rubber top in colors from teal to red to forest green. “Kamijou, right?”

He glances up, “Yes.” He scratches his ear, swallows. “...And you are..?”

“Oh, I was just checking which tests you need,” he points at the labeled bin, looking humored, “But I’m Kusama.”

Hiroki’s gone all red. “Ah… Okay.”

“You can call me Nowaki, though.”

_ Huh? _ Nowaki readies the IV, setting it upon the table. His face is blank.  _ What the fuck???????? _

Nowaki takes a length of blue rubber out from the bin. “Can you make a fist for me?”

Hiroki does, still a bit… confused? Taken aback? Well, maybe more drawn  _ in _ than  _ away. _ His head feels muddied.

Nowaki ties it above Hiroki’s elbow, taking far too much time to do so. Tension. He tests the pressure, slipping a finger beneath the rubber.

Hiroki freezes up, as in the halting moving and breathing. He stays warm. He grows warmer, even.

He dons white latex gloves and prepares a cotton ball with rubbing alcohol. The scent doesn’t even register in Hiroki’s brain. His sensitivity has been redirected to sight, sound, touch. His knees touch. A cotton ball swipes along his inner elbow; the vein goes blue. It’s so present, yet Nowaki still prods for it. His unoccupied hand touches Hiroki’s knee.

“Um, Kusama-sensei—”

“You don’t need to call me that. I’m not a doctor.” He uncaps a needle.

_ … _

_ What. _

“You’re—!?”

“I’m a grad student. But,” his tone of voice changes back to something sweeter, the angel standing in the doorway, “Kamijou-san, look at me.”

Hiroki looks up, his lip shaking a bit. Nowaki’s eyes are blue, so blue. Like oceans. Happy, yet stern. Hiroki can feel himself go stiff.

“There. You didn’t feel that, did you?”

Hiroki looks down. There's a needle in his arm, an unnatural lump in his flesh. He watches blood wind through small plastic tubes, small plastic tubes leading to a teal rubber top, the top pierced ever so slightly that the pressure of his blood causes it to fill almost instantaneously. “No.” His mouth is dry. “I didn’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
